dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ley line
Ley lines are natural streams of magic running all over the world, often connecting places with outstanding magic and supernatural energies.Ley line - wikipedia Description ley lines are made up of various kinds of energy; whatever kinds are more prominent in the line affects its properties. There are, for example, ley lines with defensive, disruptive, or restorative energy.Small Favor, ch. 39 They can be tapped into by magic users to draw power from them. Using a ley line is the most powerful means of employing magic known to mortal wizards.Turn Coat, ch. 14 Some might be more stable which means that it is better to use when a stable flow of energy is needed. Others might have destructive energies, which means it is better to use in battle. The island Demonreach has a ley line that has certain malevolent properties. This makes people who go near the island unconsciously veer away. Many Ways to the Nevernever run from confluence to confluence.Changes, ch. 24 A wizard can feel their power when they walk over them. The Great LakesGreat Lakes - wikipedia region has a great deal of ley lines, which accounts for the heightened supernatural activity of the area. Ley lines with heavy concentrations of dark energy run through both North and South Manitou Island in the north of Lake Michigan, and the secret islands in the lake's center, including Demonreach. Another ley line runs directly beneath the Field Museum in Chicago. The ley lines that intersect deep in the ground under the Auld Rock and the White Council headquarters contain a "staggering amount of raw power" and it's one of the world's largest ley line convergences. These ley lines are used in order to create super powered ward without a threshold covering the entire building. Presumably the wards constantly draw from the ley lines if strained. Chicago is a crossroads both physical and metaphysical with ley lines having dozens of confluences that either run through town or nearby. Another large confluences of ley lines is located at Chichén Itzá, in Mexico. It's one of the biggest in the world. The Red Court stashed their ritual gear and artifacts near ley line confluences.Changes, ch. 34 Changes, ch. 40 In the series ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor: the Order of the Blackened Denarius used ley lines to empower a circle prison to contain the Archive on the island of Demonreach. They would not have been able to hold her without the strength of the ley line assisting with their super circle. ''Changes'' In Changes, soon after arriving in Chichén Itzá, Harry Dresden felt the ley line that ran under his feet and found that it held an enormous current of raw earth magic. He tapped into it and was overwhelmed by the rush of imagery and sensations, of the earth plates creating mountains for one. He pulled out some of it's power and released it in a spell—gravity vanished. The horde of vampires that had been charging them left the earth and were smashed back down again, killing most of them.Changes, ch. 42 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden started to mark the location of nodes—points where ley lines intersected on a map of Lake Michigan; Molly Carpenter stated that Auntie Lea taught them to her few months prior.Cold Days, ch. 28 Notes References See also *Anastasia Luccio *Circle of Power *The Original Merlin *Field Museum of Natural History External links *leylines *ley line - Wikipedia *ley LInes — Skeptic Dictionary *ley LInes — Society of ley Hunters *ley-lines — Ancient Wisdom *Historical Geodesy — Geolines *leylines of Earth Energy: Earth Magic *Lake Michigan - Wikipedia *Edinburgh - Wikipedia *Chichen Itza Facts , Mexico *Across the Coils of the Feathered Serpent | Intrepid Blog *Vortexes: www.OfSpiritandSoul.com *Liminal Thresholds: ley line maps *Vortex Maps Site Guide Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Cold Days